Tear you Apart
by King Mana
Summary: Riku's insane and wants Sora....and revenge.


Title: Tear you Apart

-

Pairing: Riku x Sora

-

Rating: R

-

Genre: Horror/Romance  
-

Warning(s): Violence, shonen-ai, death, ooc

-

Summary: Riku's thoughts as he battles Sora in Hollow Bastion.

-

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
And the whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind _

Aquamarine eyes shimmered wildly as they noticed the blood dripping from a small wound inflicted and the brunets soft tanned skin. Large Azure eyes stared trembling at the older boy who's silver locks were now tussled. A large smirk grew on the pale boys face, heartless surrounded them jumping happily at the sight of pain and fear in the smaller boys face.

Slowly he walked towards the fallen and cut boy raising Oblivion over his head smirking once again at the smaller boy who's eyes widened.

_Late night, in passing, mentioned it flip to her  
best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped  
but the slip turns to terror and the crush to like  
when she walked in he froze up, leaves it to fright  
_

A loud crack could be heard as Oblivion hit the younger boys shoulder causing him to yell in agony. Blood gushed out from the new wound on the small boys shoulder causing it to stain his clothes and the ground around him. The brunet whimpered as he covered his shoulder in pain. Slowly twisting himself around he crawled away from his insane friend turned foe.

As he stood up he lifted his key blade up and swiped at the older one landing a hard blow on Riku's stomach. Groaning Riku fell to the ground and quickly stood up, his eyes shimmering in insane anger. He loved the look on Sora's face when he once again hit the wound. Screaming in agony Sora landed on the ground trembling and crawling away once more only to come face to face with a heartless who bounced jovially at the sight of Sora's pain.

_Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days _

Riku smirked as Sora stood up weakly looking at Riku with terror filled eyes. Wondering idly what had happened to his friend. Riku ran up to him only to be hit with lightning. Growling he looked at Sora angrily. Sora only shot a fireball at him and then summoned Dumbo, jumping on him and shooting a water shot at Riku who tumbled down the steps getting knocked out in the process.

Sora looked down at his knocked out friend sadly and winced in pain as he flew away from the scene.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow _

After waking up two hours later Riku let out a scram of rage. Sora had escaped him. Looking at the heartless angrily he raised Oblivion and smashed it against one who merely let out a whine before dying a heart gem floating in its place. Riku grabbed it and swallowed the heart gem angrily.

Sora would pay for this. He would pay dearly.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right _**  
**

Riku smirked darkly. The thought of Sora's small bloody and beaten body arousing him. He wanted that image to become a reality. To hear Sora scream in agony and pain as the warm liquid of red life would spill from the many hits Riku would throw at him. Slowly Riku stood up dusting himself off. The heartless scurried away from Riku's path as he walked down the empty corridors of Hollow Bastion.

Sora had to succumb to the darkness.

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart  
_

Throwing his head back and laughing. The silver mane of hair on his head swayed with his laughter. Little Sora had grown a back bone. Soon to be broken and torn. Slowly images of Sora writhing in pain and agony aroused Riku once more. He wanted that badly. Licking his lips Riku felt a small tremor run through his body.

Soon Sora would pay.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd passed  
_  
_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare  
_

The heartless swarmed around Sora and only Sora. Donald and Goofy were being beaten bloody by the Bandit heartless. Sora looked around in fear trying to attack as many shadows as he could. Suddenly an anti Sora appeared giggling and grabbed him lifting him in the air. Sora struggled fearfully in its grasp. The anti Sora merely giggled and flew through the gate of Halloween towns entrance going to a black gummi ship bearing the heartless crest.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last  
_

Riku smirked as the anti Sora pulled a trembling Sora out of the gummi ship. Large innocent Azure eyes trembled and threatened to spill tears from within. Riku kneeled before the trembling Sora grabbing him by his Earthen brown locks tugging his head up causing Sora to cry in pain only to be muffled by Riku's own cold lips. Trembling Sora bit at his lips causing blood to emerge and mix in both his and Riku's mouth.

Riku's eyes showed only insanity as he kicked and pummeled Sora with Oblivion.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her _

The small boy's now dead body laid on the ground covered in blood and cuts. His nude form was thrown into a bed covered in black silk. Aquamarine eyes stared at the blank dull Azure eyes that were filled with life only moments ago. Blood covered lips quirked up into a twisted smile. "My little Sora….." he whispered tenderly, running his hands through Sora's locks.

He had gotten what he wanted.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
_

He loved the way Sora felt. How Sora writhed in pain and pleasure from what Riku did. Riku had not intended to kill or make love to Sora. He only intended to cause and inflict great pain. Unfortunately for Sora, his petit yet full figure, pink rosy lips, and large eyes filled with complete virgin innocence had cause something to stir and snap within Riku.

Slowly he caressed Sora's cheek smiling lovingly blood still dripping from his mouth. " I love you…."

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart _


End file.
